1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game card which comprises a plurality of pieces of information entering space with frames, such as a positional specific information entering space, a player's specific information entering space, a digital information entering space, an analog information entering space and the like, and which is used for playing a game on the basis of the information entered in the plurality of pieces of information entering space of the card dealt to a plurality of players.
The game card is used as a card for a sympathetic game (in other words, a resonance game or a synchronization game), for example, in which a degree of sympathy (in other words, resonance or synchronization) of the mutual digital information entered in the plurality of pieces of digital information entering space by a plurality of players to whom the game cards are dealt and a degree of sympathy (or resonance) of the mutual analog information entered in the plurality of pieces of the analog information entering space thereby are estimated by giving points.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there has been no game card which comprises a plurality of pieces of information entering space with frames, such as a positional specific information entering space, a player's specific information entering space, a digital information entering space, an analog information entering space and the like, and which is used for playing a game on the basis of the information entered in the plurality of pieces of the information entering space of the cards dealt to a plurality of players, especially, for enjoying a psychological sympathy (or resonance) of a plurality of players, or the like.